demon_flyfffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kaiiku
Welcome to my Talk Page! This is the DW Wiki Owner's Talk Page! You may leave me a message and I will get back to you ASAP! Remember to sign your posts! Kaiiku 21:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) As you are the Admin, can you change pages names? If there are two pages concerning one topic, or a page concerning the Billposter called "this is a damn good guide to the billposter", I would just change the name to "The Billposter" or "The Blade" or whatever, so there isn't so much junk around the wiki. And if there are two pages concerning one topic, just pull them together. That would definitely get the wiki more organized. Sign your posts next time. And I think I can, not sure though. Kaiiku 20:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Please add me on msn marck_374@hotmail.com thanks you. marck_4118@hotmail.com Sorry, i give you my old msn. my demon points edit About the prices of the demon points i found these on the forums Here's the link : http://moo-moo-gaming.com/showthread.php?t=69 Suggestion (Second Try) Yes, sorry for forgetting to leave my name, I was in a hurry :> As I said, really would help if some pages were renamed. Examples: 1V1 and AoE Ranger Guide, Billposter guide and builds, Aoe knight to The Ranger, The Billposter, The AoE Knight. And, maybe later on, you could put the French articles in a French section of the Wiki, like in... well... Wikipedia :> Greetz, xCloudy About the french I'm not sure that you can do that on here, you need the MediaWiki system to make another sub for the French section. And about renaming, in any wiki it can't be done, however what can be done is creating pages that Redirect to those pages. Check the home page for how to redirect. ~Y~*Kaiiku*~Y~ 19:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Part 2 (What else to call it?) Hmm, well yeah, I figured out how to "rename" pages, (moving). They have an other subtitle, but in the sections (Classes) They still have the same name. Maybe for the French or German or whatever languages, a new wiki has to be made :x Oh well, we'll see. Anyway: If there are any big wiki projects you can definitely count on me attending, I will probarbly stay active editor here for time :> Greetz, xCloudy Woot ;D Glad to hear that! The next project should be something about Drop Rates for green weapons. I'll contact you next week-end or so, that's when it's supposed to happen. And about the languages, yes, probably. Yo man Twirplez 08:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Hey man did you want me to make a dunegon guide for places like Mars mine, Coral Island, Ivillis Dunegon, Forsaken Tower, Dekane Mines, Etc ? And Also I'm Not Sure How To Make New Guides, And Do I Need To Link Them Etc? Yes. Yes, make a Dungeon Guide on as many dungeons as possible, it would be good. And to link them, it would be good as well, er, making redirect pages that is. Good luck~ What the heck are you supposed to write here? Grawz, I'll just call it Title ~ All right then, contact me whenevery something bi is starting up, I will be there to help :> I think I'll correct and host Twirplez guides if they're ready tomorrow. Cya, and, I added the Wiki Editor bar to my Forum Sig, but had to edit the text under it, as I'm now up to 999 words (Maximum of thousand x3) Greetz, xCloudy wewt Awesome, thanks for supporting! And, I'm about to start an early-project, I'll Forum-PM you later on the details. I'll also need your IGN in Demon so that we can talk. Mine's Kaiiku RM or Kaiikujr Bow Jester Twirplez 12:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Sorry guys i'm not sure when i'll have those dunegon guides ready i'm meant to be changing internet companies tomorrow or so not sure but i'll try to get em done just got school and stuff Incoming? Well, I don't know how it is with the early-project now, but I thought I#d send you my IGN when we PM, but as that hasn't happened yet, I'll have to tell you now. I don't really play Demon very often, as I still think the rates are f*cked up. You maybe got some sort of chat device installed like Skype? (PS: by xCloudy :]) Incoming? (2) And another thing: What do you think of it? Wow!!! <3 it! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And chat service. The above was Kaiiku, too lazy to edit. If it's xCloudy, my msn is phil-mik@hotmail.com My Skype is philip_michael_hoodylicious ~Y~*Kaiiku*~Y~ 21:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) MSN Contact I'll just try and add you to my MSN. My MSN is German, so I'm not sure if it'll work... Well, I've added you (nick.cloudy@hotmail.de) xCloudy Okay Mkay. At this time, demonflyff and moo-moo-gaming are down. -sigh- Editing, revising and maybe creating. I'll do a few editing, revising and some creating of articles around the community. I would be most happy to coordinate with you guys in the upcoming articles. Though I'm new in Demon Flyff (3 weeks I think), I am very willing to share the knowledge I have acquired throughout my stay in Demon Flyff. More power to Demon Flyff, Demon Wiki, and of course to the players! Also, I joined here as a result of Demon Flyff's downtime. Okay Heya Ragned. Please sign your posts lateron. And thank you for joining, future projects will be posted on Forums and ON the Homepage! You`re free to help out! ~Y~*Kaiiku*~Y~ 21:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Go online in MSN, you freak :] Letting me hang ariund here on my own - I know you're online but I can't get hold of you :] (xCloudy) I'm not that active I'm not active on msn sadly. xD ~Y~*Kaiiku*~Y~ 14:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright then Alright then, we'll just have to keep in contact over this stupid talk page function xD which time zone are you (in GMT). I could find out at which time of my or your day we're both online ^^ And what's happened with the Boss Drop Rates? Still want to do the project, or wait 'till the GM Applis have been sorted out? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC)